Puedes llamarme Destino
by Lagrima de Luna
Summary: "Tú vas a ser la madre de mis hijos" Y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a la chica paralizada en su lugar, aún con las palabras resonando en su mente. Suerte que no creía en el destino y esas patrañas ... ¿no?


_¡Hola a todos! Para los lectores de Jaque Mate, esto debe ser una sorpresa por el tiempo que llevo sin aparecer por fanfiction, pero precisamente por eso les traigo esto :) Hace un mes o un poco más, mi profesora de literatura nos anunció la proximidad de un concurso de poesía y narrativa que se celebra en Abril en un instituto cercano al mio, e interiormente me dije que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de participar. Estuve varios días con algunas ideas, pero ninguna de ellas me convencía lo suficiente hasta que me llegó la inspiración. Espero que os guste de verdad :)_

* * *

__**Puedes llamarme Destino**

_"No es que existan las casualidades. Simplemente, cuando alguien busca algo siempre lo encuentra. Es el deseo de la persona lo que hace que las cosas sucedan, su necesidad hace que las cosas se vuelvan realidad."_

― ¿Te apuntas, verdad?

Resopló con fuerza, mientras que se asomaba a la puerta con sigilo. El sonido de las noticias que televisaban cada medio día apenas conseguía cubrir los ronquidos procedentes de la misma sala, lo que daba a entender que seguramente era la única que estaba despierta. Aun así, cerró con el máximo cuidado posible la puerta de su cuarto y volvió de puntillas a la silla en la que había estado sentada antes.

― No puedo.

Su vocecilla fue casi inaudible para la persona que había al otro lado del teléfono que sostenía contra su oído, pero un bufido bastante sonoro le indicó que no era la única que había escuchado sus palabras.

― ¡Venga! No es la primera vez que vamos y conseguiste su permiso la última semana, ¿por qué hoy no puedes?

― No creo que a mi hermano le haga mucha gracia ―respondió con disgusto y en el mismo tono de voz.

― Pregunta a tu madre. Tu hermano seguramente se vaya toda la tarde, ¿no?

― Supongo que sí…

― ¡Entonces no te preocupes por él! Pregunta a tu madre y cuando tu hermano se entere, ya será tarde.

― Sigue sin gustarme mucho la idea… ―la chica miró la puerta fijamente son alzar un ápice la voz, como si tuviera miedo de que el picaporte se fuera a mover solo.

― Por favor ―sonó la voz casi rogando.― Será divertido y es el último día que tenemos para quedar todas juntas antes de volver a trabajar.

La joven empezó a dudar. Realmente le apetecía aceptar la oferta que le ofrecía su amiga, pero no quería imaginarse la reacción de su hermano si se llegase a enterar de lo que había hecho, desperdiciando su tarde. Miró de nuevo al picaporte, como si le estuviese pidiendo algún consejo, antes de suspirar derrotada y volver a acercarse al teléfono.

― De acuerdo. ¿A las seis y media habíamos quedado?

― ¡Sí! Genial, no te arrepentirás. Nos vemos allí. ¡Hasta luego!

.-.-.-.-.-.

Se acercó a la barra con más facilidad de la que cabía esperar de un lugar como aquel, maldiciendo entre dientes su calzado a pesar de su amplia sonrisa. Cuando consiguió llegar, se apoyó en la madera barnizada y se impulsó ligeramente para sentarse en una de las butacas ancladas al suelo. Miró a su alrededor y alzó el vaso de cristal que sostenía su mano derecha al reconocer a uno de los camareros con pajarita llamativa.

― ¡Otra, por favor!

En un primer momento pensó que iba a ser imposible que el chico la escuchara por encima de todo el barullo formado por la mezcla de la música demasiado alta y los gritos de las personas que querían hacerse oír como ella, pero él alzó el pulgar en su dirección dando a entender que había recibido el mensaje. Mientras esperaba su pedido, miró hacia atrás. La pista de baile estaba menos abarrotada que la última vez que entró´, por lo que la gente bailaba sin necesidad de estar invadiendo el espacio personal de los de alrededor. Las luces multicolores se turnaban en su área de iluminar todo el local, siguiendo siempre el ritmo de las canciones que sonaban a un volumen excesivo y que obligaban a su corazón a latir al compás de la música. Sin acordarse ni un poco de la situación que tendría que afrontar a la vuelta en su casa, se llevó una mano al tobillo, rozando con la yema de sus dedos el inicio de los tacones negros que había tomado _prestados _del armario de su hermana. Sabía que se iba a hartar de los zapatos a lo largo de la tarde, pero no había podido evitar arreglarse un poco más y los tacones era algo de lo que no podía prescindir.

― ¡Uf, que sed tengo!

De un salto y a pesar del largo de su vestido, una figura se colocó en la silla que tenía enfrente y se retiró el pelo antes de mirarla a la cara, con sus ojos maquillados casi exageradamente y con un par de anillos de un tamaño mayor de lo normal decorando sus dedos, haciendo juego con los pendientes que le colgaban de los lóbulos de las orejas.

― ¿Ya te has pedido algo? ―preguntó acercándose a ella para no tener que gritar.

La chica asintió sin querer alzar la voz inútilmente. Su compañera levantó el brazo, exigiendo la atención de alguno de los camareros, echó el cuerpo hacia atrás cuando uno de ellos se acercó y tras pedir una bebida que le quitara la sed, volvió hacia delante para seguir con la conversación.

― ¿Te diviertes, no?

― Sí, me lo estoy pasando bien. No me arrepiento de haber venido, si es lo que te preocupa ―dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer tranquilizadora.

― Y ahora te vas a arrepentir menos todavía ―su amiga se acercó a ella inclinándose, mirando hacia la puerta fijamente con una expresión algo pícara.

Extrañada, se dio la vuelta, entendiendo al instante lo que había provocado el cambio de humor en su acompañante. Por la puerta principal había entrado un grupo de hombres jóvenes, todos trajeados y con corbatas oscuras anudadas al cuello. Entre algo de nervios y expectación que le había contagiado su amiga, se quedó mirándoles durante los primeros diez minutos, preguntándose mentalmente que harían allí hombres con un aspecto tan elegante. Pero dejó de pensar cuando se dio cuenta de que no era la única que se había dedicado a observar. Uno de ellos la miraba fijamente. Sintiendo como el bochorno iba aumentando con el paso de los segundos, desvió la mirada con rapidez, viendo que él no tenía intención de hacerlo en primer lugar.

― Vaya, el grupo se va disolviendo.

Ante las palabras de su amiga, echó un vistazo con disimulo para confirmar que cada uno de los componentes del grupillo se iba en direcciones diferentes.

― Voy a ver si alguno tiene ganas de hablar ―rio la joven que se sentaba junto a ella, bajándose de su asiento y echando a andar sin dar tiempo a una respuesta.

Al verse sola de repente, algo en el pecho se le encogió. Se llevó a la boca el vaso que estaba apoyado a su lado y bebió hasta que el primero de los hielos se apoyó en su labio superior, casi insensibilizándolo. Volvió a colocar el vaso en la barra, con los ojos cerrados en un intento de concentrase únicamente en la música y en el sabor dulce de la bebida que le bajaba por la garganta.

― Traiga dos más. Invito yo.

Una voz desconocida sonó demasiado cerca de ella, obligándola a abrir los ojos con sobresalto y mirar hacia delante. El mismo chico al que había descubierto mirándola, se encontraba delante de ella. Algunos mechones de su pelo negro se rebelaban echándose hacia delante, sin conseguir tapar por completo sus ojos oscuros, por lo que la joven pudo ver sin dificultad su mirada totalmente clavada en ella. La sonrisa amable que tenía dibujada contrastaba con el traje oscuro que inspiraba seriedad, poniéndola nerviosa sin intención. Cuando el camarero volvió con los dos nuevos vasos llenos, él cogió uno y dio un trago, como si fuera a aclararse la garganta.

― ¿Bailáis? ―preguntó con voz varonil, dejando abandonada la bebida y alzando la mano hacia ella, en espera de su respuesta.

Ante la propuesta, la chica se quedó paralizada. En sus dieciocho años nadie le había ofrecido un baile siquiera, por lo que, a pesar de la emoción que empezó a formarse en su interior, los nervios que le producía verle mucho más mayor que ella le obligaron a negar con la cabeza.

― Vamos, solo un baile y prometo dejarla en paz.

Sin valor para volver a negarse, la joven desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, que retorcían la parte de su vestido que se encontraba apoyado en su regazo. Fue entonces cuando vio, horrorizada, las manillas de su reloj de muñeca colocadas en una hora nada favorable para ella. Se bajó con rapidez y miró alrededor, intentando encontrar a su amiga.

― Lo siento, no puedo.

Cuando vio que la expresión del joven se volvía dura, supuso que, ante su desesperación por no estar sola, él había pensado que estaba buscando a algún acompañante masculino. Sin saber bien por qué, quiso aclarar la confusión del chico, pero él habló antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

― Es una lástima, teniendo en cuenta que tú vas a ser la madre de mis hijos ―dijo casi con rudeza.

Y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a la chica paralizada en su lugar. Solo cuando vio a su amiga correr hacia ella, se acordó de la hora y se movió hacia la puerta, aún con esas palabras en su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― ¡Felicidades!

El tintineo del cristal al chocar varios vasos en un brindis, apenas se oía por encima de las carcajadas de las mujeres que estaban de celebración y de la música estridente. Había pasado algo más de un año y medio desde la última vez que habían visitado aquel local, pero su vigésimo cumpleaños era razón suficiente para volver. Se habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche bailando y riendo, por lo que habían aprovechado la sed que tenían para pedir unas copas y brindar por su amiga. Con un par de tragos, algunas de ellas se dirigieron a la pista de baile al oír la siguiente canción pegadiza, mientras que las demás se sentaron para disfrutar del ambiente festivo y del espectáculo divertido que daban algunos _bailarines_. Ante el momentáneo descanso, la cumpleañera se acercó a una de sus compañeras y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

― Voy al baño, no tardaré.

Con una inclinación de cabeza que tomó como afirmación, la chica se alejó hacia los cuartos de baño, abriéndose paso entre el gentío y los camareros con dificultad. Por suerte, al otro lado de la puerta no había nadie. Suspirando más relajada, se apoyó en la pared y disfrutó del silencio del compartimento y de la soledad. Sabiendo que no podría entretenerse durante mucho tiempo, se encaminó hacia el grifo y humedeció sus manos con agua fría antes de mojarse ligeramente la nuca sudorosa. Aliviada, se miró en el espejillo que se encontraba clavado en la pared y, una vez satisfecha con su aspecto, se dispuso a volver al jaleo. Pero al abrir la puerta por segunda vez, no pudo moverse más allá del umbral. En la pared de enfrente pudo distinguir una figura apoyada, con el pelo oscuro tapándole casi toda la cara debido a la posición inclinada de su cuerpo. El ruido de los tacones pareció llamarle la atención y se incorporó ligeramente para poder mirar hacia delante, clavando sus ojos en la joven. Ella se quedó sin aliento al reconocer a su repentino acompañante. Era _él_, el mismo chico que se había acercado a ella dos años atrás con la intención de bailar juntos. Aunque ya no tenía sentido dirigirse a él como chico. Al igual que ella se había convertido en una mujer apenas en dos años, el tiempo también había pasado para él, madurando su cuerpo y convirtiéndole en un hombre de verdad. El traje que llevaba esa vez era un poco más claro, con el mismo aire serio que le había llamado la atención la primera vez, y con una corbata a juego. El pelo, algo más corto, estaba echado hacia atrás, despejando su cara y dejando vislumbrar una sonrisa. En pocos pasos recorrió el par de metros que le separaban y, sin dar señales de enfado ni nada parecido, extendió su mano hacia ella.

― ¿Bailáis?

Aunque por un momento pensó que su voz le había sonado excesivamente dulce debido al par de tragos que se había tomado antes y a los que no estaba acostumbrada, la expresión suave y ligeramente esperanzadora de él le hizo ver que no había oído mal. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando se percató de la situación. No había bailado nunca con nadie, y pocos hombres se le habían acercado, por lo que la idea de hacer el ridículo la asustaba. Pero ver a aquel _chico_ delante de ella, manteniendo la esperanza además de la compostura a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, hizo que se decidiera. La situación era tan inverosímil, que la emoción y el romanticismo pudieron con ella, casi obligándola a alargar la su mano y apoyarla sobre la palma extendida del hombre.

― Por supuesto ―respondió fijando su mirada en él, sonriente.

Con una expresión de felicidad, él llevó su mano hacia sus labios y depositó un ligero beso en ella, antes de dirigir a su pareja a la pista de baile.

En aquel momento, la joven cumpleañera ni siquiera pensó en aquella frase de dos años atrás, _tú serás la madre de mis hijos_, pero si alguien se hubiera molestado en recordárselo, seguramente se habría reído con humor y no le habría dado más importancia. No habría sido importante ni durante aquel baile de su vigésimo cumpleaños, ni dos días después cuando él fue a recogerla al trabajo, ni en su primera presentación a familiares y amigos, ni en su primera declaración de amor. Aquella frase cobraría importancia cuando ambos contaran a sus nietos aquella historia totalmente romántica, haciendo que todos se maravillaran ante la anécdota, además de preguntarse si, en el fondo, había sido realmente el destino el que había querido verles juntos desde un principio. Aunque su abuelo siempre replicara que no había sido el destino, si no él mismo el encargado de hacer aquello realidad.

* * *

_Y se acabó :) Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Y, para los que han llegado hasta aquí y han decidido leer hasta la nota de autor del final del fic, me gustaría revelar una cosa sobre esta pequeña historia._

_Antes de publicarla, unas amigas la leyeron para poder darme su sincera opinión sobre el fic. A pesar de que a la mayoría les agradó, todas me dijeron lo mismo: no entendían por qué colocaba la historia en la pareja Ash y Misty, teniendo en cuenta que no aparecen los nombres en ningún momento. No se si alguno de vosotros no ha conseguido pensar en esa pareja durante la lectura, pero no pude poner nombres y les voy a contar el motivo._

_Esta historia es real. Sí, se que parece sacada de una película con graaan exceso de azúcar, pero esto sucedió realmente. Los detalles los he tenido que recrear a partir de lo que yo me podía imaginar, pero la esencia del fic no es mía. Ocurrió hace algo más de cincuenta años, en un salón de baile. Una chica fue allí a bailar, se encontró con un chico mayor que ella y cuando se negó a bailar con él, oyó la frase más importante de esta historia. Lo se con mucha seguridad porque es la historia de mis abuelos. Cuando mis primos y yo éramos pequeños, a mi abuelo le encantaba sentarse con nosotros y contarnos orgulloso su historia con mi abuela. Y a nosotros nos encantaba oírla. Recuerdo que la primera vez que fui consciente de verdad de lo que me contaban, pensé que era una mentirijilla, un cuento que les gustaba contarnos. Pero no. Se vieron en ese salón y dos años más tarde volvieron a encontrarse. Tras cuatro años de novios, se casaron y poco después nació su primera hija, mi madre._

_Tener esta historia tan cerca de mi y no haber hecho nada de caso, hizo que al principio me sintiera un poco idiota, así que aproveché e intenté pasarla al papel. Todas las palabras tienen mucho significado para mi, no fue nada fácil intentar escribir lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo. Al final creo que ha quedado bastante bien y que el tiempo y todas las lágrimas que derramé con el paso de las hojas ha merecido la pena._

_Por último, solo quería decir que esto, además, es un intento de regalo para mi abuelo. Quien, hace tan solo un mes, habría cumplido 80 años. Felicidades abuelo, espero que estés donde estés, sigas orgulloso de tu historia. _


End file.
